Agradecimiento
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Drabble UlquiHime. La impresión de Tatsuki cuando Orihime regresa de Hueco Mundo.


**Nombre:** Agradecimiento.

**Estilo:** Drabble.

**Orden:** 12.

**Personajes:** Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Cifer.

**Basado en:** _Bleach_, escrita y dibujada por Kubo Tite sensei.

* * *

Supe por Ichigo que la habían secuestrado para chantajearlos y atraparlos en Hueco Mundo. Pero ella se veía tan tranquila cuando regresó… Miles de veces me imaginé su cautiverio, todos los maltratos y vejaciones que seguramente estaba recibiendo de parte de esos hijos de puta. Incluso sin haberlos conocido y más aún cuando supe quiénes eran. Fue allí cuando más me dolió lo que ella estaba viviendo.

Pero, al regresar junto a Ishida y a Sado, su mirada mostraba paz y un dejo de nostalgia por dejar aquel sucio mundo. No lo entendí. No entendí su sonrisa, ni el brillo en sus ojos. Todo cuanto imaginé y sufrí por ella se desvaneció frente a su imagen. Parecía volver de unas vacaciones. Alegre y triste a la vez. Alegre por las experiencias vividas, y triste porque terminó.

Tomé aire y lo retuve en mis pulmones. Apreté los puños y me acerqué. Ella traía una especie de uniforme maltrecho, blanco y negro, que se me hizo familiar. Cuando estuve a escasos pasos, ella corrió a abrazarme. Estaba tibia y olía bien. Su cabello era tan suave como siempre. Correspondí su abrazo con fuerza. La había extrañado y me había preocupado tanto que creía iba a desfallecer.

– Gracias – dijo sin separarse de mi. Me sorprendí. Luego siguió. – Pero Hueco Mundo no es un mal lugar. Algún día deberíamos volver y recorrerlo. Sé que te gustaría – sus palabras me helaron la sangre. No sé por qué dijo aquello, pero podría jurar que ella lo decía con sinceridad, queriendo realmente algún día regresar y llevarme con ella. No dije nada. Me limité a apretarla más contra mí y luego, la separé lentamente.

Todos parecían extraños respecto a Orihime. Ninguno hizo comentarios. Tal vez no sabían como yo hasta ese momento, la verdad sobre lo que ella había vivido. Tal vez no podían aceptar que ella los hubiera perdonado.

Más tarde, ya en casa en la verdadera Karakura, estábamos sentadas junto a la mesa. Orihime miraba hacia la ventana, parecía pensativa y melancólica. Cuando se dio cuenta que la observaba, me miró y sonrió.

– Piensas que estoy loca, ¿no es cierto? – su mirada era tan madura que creí no reconocerla. No dije nada. – Es que… – apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa – aprendí muchas cosas estando allí – volvió a mirar un momento la ventana. – Y conocí a alguien que me lo enseñó todo – se sonrojó apenas.

– ¿Alguien? – yo no entendía nada. ¿Conoció a alguien? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de uno de esos malditos seres que habitaban ese mundo? Orihime asintió con la cabeza, volviendo sus ojos a mí.

– Ulquiorra – dijo. Su voz tembló levemente, pero lo noté. Ella pareció entristecer de pronto. – Pero él… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – murió

– ¿Murió? – yo continuaba preguntando lo obvio, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Mi amiga, mi mejor amiga había pasado días secuestrada, ¡y lo único que me estaba mostrando era tristeza porque uno de ellos había muerto!

– Estaba equivocada – se secó las lágrimas con las manos, – los hollows no son monstruos, tienen sentimientos. Sólo que – llevó la mano derecha su pecho – no saben reconocerlos. Él estaba lleno de esos sentimientos, pero yo… – otra vez sus lágrimas aparecieron – no pude ayudarlo. Él me escuchaba, yo lo sorprendía con mis respuestas y aunque al principio me asustaba su presencia, más tarde comprendí que las cosas que hacía y decía no las hacía por maldad, sino que me probaba. Me puso a prueba para hacerme más fuerte y aprender de mi – suspiró y luego cerró los ojos. – Pero no pude decirle todo lo que yo aprendí de él

– ¿Él…? – dudaba si preguntarle cómo murió, pero estaba casi segura de que había sido Ichigo. – ¿Ichigo…? – Hime volvió a mirarme, con seguridad y tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que no llegué a comprender.

– No fue Ichigo – afirmó. – No sé lo que sucedió allí, pero el que provocó la muerte de Ulquiorra no fue Ichigo – insistió. Supe que mentía, pero no quise indagar más. – Ulquiorra era diferente – sus ojos brillaban distinto al hablar de ese monstruo. – Y lo supe desde el primer momento – se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Afuera llovía. – Era distante y frío, pero parecía querer entender cada sentimiento como si eso fuera posible – sonrió. Parecía recordar cosas. Yo me limité a escucharla. De todas formas no podía ni sabía qué decirle. – Insistía con saber sobre el corazón – se dio vuelta y me miró fija y seriamente. – ¿Qué es el corazón, Tat? – me preguntó. No supe si hablaba en serio hasta que se acercó a mi y se agachó. Llevó su mano a mi pecho. – Si abro tu pecho, ¿podré ver tu corazón? – me clavó los ojos de tal forma que me asusté. Después de unos segundos sonrió y quitó su mano. – Me asusté mucho cuando hizo eso – rió, parándose. – ¿Qué podía decirle? – volvió a mirarme. – ¿Qué es el corazón? No es más que el lugar donde guardamos nuestros sentimientos, y a las personas que queremos. Él lo entendió, en esa breve despedida me lo dijo – cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos frente a su pecho y suspiró. – Sé que estás en mi corazón – dijo. Se refería a él. – Porque dejaste el tuyo conmigo. Gracias, Ulquiorra…


End file.
